Daniel's Secret Crush
Daniel's Secret Crush is the fifth episode of season nine and the two hundred thirteenth episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Daniel meets a new dog that he crushes on and the owner secretly likes Christopher and wishes to go out on a date with him Daniel promises the owner a date with Christopher if he could date her dog as she agrees to it. Plot The episode begins with Daniel walking along as a female dog walks by him as he crushes on her as she flirts with him as the owner calls her home as she licks Daniel's cheek and walks away as the owner starts to yell at Daniel causing Christopher to yell at her for yelling at Daniel as she blushes and unexpectedly kisses him on the lips embarrassing them both as she gives him his number and promises to let Daniel date her dog only if she could go out with Christopher as he promises as Christopher refuses the date as Daniel promises to be an awesome guard dog for the whole team and the Mystery Mobile as he then agrees to dating her. The scene changes to Christopher's Room where he and Daniel get ready for their dates with Amanda and Amber as they soon see how great they both look as Amanda is seen wearing a bright green top, purple bell bottom pants, black boots and a red scarf as Amber is seen wearing a lavender collar with opals sewn onto it and all over it as they are both immediatly staring at them as they soon ask if they are both okay as they immediately say yeah. Amanda soon decides to go to the nearest place as Daniel and Christopher ask if they would like to go inside the Mystery Mobile as they agree and head inside the Mystery Mobile as they soon are amused by how many rooms there are inside as Christopher and Amanda decide to see the new office downstairs as they go through the secret passage leading to the Magic Wishing Room as Amanda and Christopher soon create a couch as a cloud couch appears and Amanda takes control of her own levitation ability from the room itself. Amanda and Christopher soon decide on a brand-new mystery as a carrier pigeon drops a mystery into Christopher hands surprising him as Amanda and Amber decide to help the team with a mystery as the two agree to letting them help with the mystery as Christopher reads the note as it says: "Hi I'm Fredrick Johnson and I need your help with a problem involving a mysterious messaged song that sounds off key and I need help from a musician to decode the message in the song." as the team goes to B.C.M.E. Studios where Fredrick appears as a hired intern hired by Bruce as he appears in the practice room. Fredrick tells him that in his favorite song there's a secret message inside it as he plays the song as Christopher rewinds the song as the secret message is "unwrapped" revealing it to say: "[[Christopher Jones Mystery Team, You are in so much danger of another antagonist as the main antagonist is revealed to know everything about you and the antagonist is returning with an army be very careful and don't hold back guys if you do, you'll be killed and the whole world will be in so much danger. Be very careful." as Christopher and Cam get confused by the main antagonist that the message described as the episode ends right there! Characters * Christopher *Daniel * Amanda (Love Interest; Debut) * Amber (Love Interest; Debut) * Jasper (Cameos) * Fredrick (Debut) *Mysterious Messaging Voice (Debut) * Cam * Searra (Cameo) * Bruce (Unofficial Debut; Mentioned) Locations *Mystery Mobile *Woods *Christopher's Office *Magic Wishing Room *B.C.M.E. Studios Songs *Forgetting Ordinary Thoughts *Magic Couch Creation Objects *Mystery Mobile *Cloud Couch *Carrier Pigeon *Record Quotes of the Episode Notes/Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cultural References Transcript Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Season Nine Episodes Category:Episodes where Cam Jansen Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Jasper Corneilius Appears Category:Episodes where Amanda Anderson Appears Category:Episodes where Amber Anderson Appears Category:Episodes with Love Interests Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes where the team faces a new enemy Category:Episodes with new Antagonists Category:Episodes with new Attractions Category:Episodes with Brand-New Team Agents